Blow Me Away
by Crime-drama lover
Summary: "Love is like the wind, you can't see it but you can feel it" -Nicholas Sparks. Simple, short, and sweet Barney/Robin, a proposal, and a story. Probably a one-shot unless you are amazing and review? Enjoy! :


**Hi, so its 9:15 at night while I write this and I just watched two episodes of How I Met Your Mother and I have nothing to do, so I'm writing this, because that's how cool I am. I have some big, deep, awesome, ambitious ideas for fanfics but I'm too tired to wrap my head around it so I'm writing a little diddy that randomly popped into my head, probably sucks, but so be it. Hope you enjoy!:) Oh, and REVIEW! It makes my life!**

Barney and Robin lay in bed, Robin lazily draped over Barney's strong, sweaty, bare torso. She traced circles on his abs with her finger and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. She sighed contentedly and smiled.

"What are you sighing about? I don't know about you, but that sex was amazing!" Barney asked while twirling her soft brown hair around his finger

She laughed, "That makes one of us."

"Hey! When the Barnman makes promises to blow your mind, the Barnman delivers!" He retorted, sounding genuinely insulted

"Only kidding, babe," She said with a smile, kissing his neck tenderly.

"I would hope so," he smiled, "Did I ever tell you about the day I fell in love with you?"

Robin felt butterflies flutter around in her stomach, she felt like a thirteen-year-old girl again, only he could do that, "No, you haven't, but please do."

"Well, as you know, I had just been hit by a bus," he began, " I was laying in the bed at the hospital, feeling completely helpless. Marshall and Lily were doing a rather pathetic job of comforting me. They were trying to tell me everything I loved that flashed before me in the moment I got hit, they came to the conclusion that a giant boob wearing a suit of money and lactating scotch would pretty much complete me."

"But then you though 'Only if it's Robin's boob that money-suited up,' right?"

"Not quite, though I can't say I'd mind that. Anyway, it all sounded fine and good, and then you walk in the room. Perfect, beautiful, funny, strong, smart, ambitious, legendary Robin Scherbatsky walks in and takes my breath away. I thought to myself, 'I'm going marry that girl one day. I'm going to make her the happiest woman alive. Challenge accepted.' "

"Bullshit, Barney Stinson, you did not." She looked up at him skeptically

"Did too. You know I'm not always just thinking about all the dirty things I could do to you. Well, most of the time I am. And in fact after I had that thought I pictured me banging you so hard against the kitchen counter I broke your hips. But I was sweet for a moment, doesn't that count for something, babe?"

"Of course," she said, licking his neck and sending chills down his spine, "God, I love you."

"Mmmm," he sighed, "you too."

He suddenly turned and pulled a small box out of the bedside table drawer

"Robin Charles Scherbatsky Junior," he began, stifling a laugh

"Oh, shut up,"

"Fine, Robin Scherbatsky, will you begin the most legendary life ever to have occurred on this earth with me and marry…wait for it…me?"

A smile slowly crept up on her face and she shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Barney Stinson, do you really think you actually need to ask? Of course."

Barney grinned a grin that was a thousand miles wide. And he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I love you, Ro."

"Love you to, Barnstormer."

As she fell back to his chest, kissing a trail of kisses from his neck and working his way to his mouth he smiled and mumbled, "Challenge complete."

"Not quite," Robin whispered seductively, "You still haven't banged me so hard against the kitchen counter my hips break."

"Mmmm," he groaned their tangle of arms and legs over and straddling her, now kissing her neck with much force, "I'll get right on that."

**It sucked, right? I originally wasn't going to have it be a proposal story but it just kind of happened. Review for me, please! If you review, I LOVE YOU! Except for you, creepy pedophile man, yeah I see you there. I don't love you.**


End file.
